


A Duty Bound In Blood

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: He could feel Genichiro staring at him, causing a sense of heat to crawl up his spine. Unsettling, yet.... strangely welcomed.Turning his head somewhat, he caught Lord Genichiro's gaze. The other man seemed to be impassively studying him, and Wolf thinned his lips. A steady hand rested along the comforting hilt of his blade, and he turned his attention back to the field. Soon enough, the feeling of being watched vanished.





	A Duty Bound In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *Gently rips apart Sekiro storyline to make my own AU* 
> 
> Wolf is not yet immortal, and he has yet to lose his arm. Genichiro is there. Wolf is uneasy. Kuro likes horses.

"Lord Isshin," Kuro bowed respectively as the man passed him in the halls of his lavish imprisonment. Though he was often confined to his room, Isshin was not a cruel man to the child - they both knew of the elder's guilt for even coercing him to the castle in the chaos that followed the aftermath of the Hirata estates burning. But that had been years ago.

Though, it didn't feel like total confinement. Isshin had allowed Lord Kuro to bring his loyal shinobi, allowed them to grieve in the silence of the large castle. For many days and many nights, the two stayed to themselves, only coming down for brief meals. The shinobi was climbing the walls in his boredom and unease, shaken by the loss of his Lord's family and his own father.

He'd died outside of the estate that night, covered in blood and grime, and had just barely given Wolf enough time to save his Lord from a ravenous group of bandits. Owl's sacrifice was not to be forgotten, and Wolf spent many nights meditating in the moonlight while the Divine Heir read studiously at his side.

Soon enough, their lives moved on. Kuro focused on his studies and Wolf was allowed to practice alongside some of Isshin's best men, who often gaped at his skill and his speed - even if he was not yet granted his rightful weapon. Kusabimaru had been taken from him the first night following the estate burning, for their own safety, Isshin had proclaimed. For now, a nameless blade had taken its place. Wolf felt _incomplete_ without it.

Usually, they would be relaxing for the evening. Wolf practicing his mediation and stretches while the Divine Heir devoured texts and toyed with tea ideas while Wolf considered the combinations of flavor that were thrown his way. But tonight, he was following behind the young Lord, a quiet shadow. Lord Isshin had requested their presence, and they came without a fuss or an escort. Emma was already seated in the room, her head politely bowed until they began with the meeting. The older man offered a stern look to the both of them, but his eyes betrayed him, shining with a kindness that Wolf had rarely seen before from anyone but Kuro.

"Please, take a seat. The both of you," Isshin requested as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground by Emma, adjusting into the plush accommodations.

Kuro mirrored the movement, while Wolf knelt by his side without a sound.

For a moment, Isshin merely regarded them. His eyes shone with fondness and regret, a mixture that did not sit well with the Wolf.

The old Lord, sickly and yet so very powerful, gestured to the Divine Heir with a rasp in his voice. "It is time you both take your leave. The Interior Ministry grows closer every day, and more of Ashina falls into their clutches. Soon, we too will be devoured. Unless you, and your shinobi, can escape."

Lord Kuro's brows knitted in concern and confusion. "Why send us away if you desire my --"

"Your heritage is only useful if you are _ready_ , Lord Kuro. You have yet to make a pact, and you must leave this place if you are to do so with a clear head. A pact made in rush..."

Emma spoke quietly, certainly, "Will only lead to disaster. Treachery."

"Yes," Isshin agreed in a terribly lonesome tone, voice nothing more than a scrape above a breath, "If you do not find one honorably bound to you... that power will corrupt."

"And then, truly, Ashina is lost." The gentle doctor lifted her eyes to meet Wolf's, even if he tried his best to avoid them. "Lord Kuro, you must make haste. To the border, through the forest, you can reflect on your bloodlines once you are safe."

The silence stretched between them. Wolf could feel the tension in the air as if a collar around his neck, slowly _squeezing_ at his throat. Lord Kuro bowed his head, deep in thought. The weight of a crumbling nation thrust onto his shoulders, and even though his blood was powerful, it could not stop an army.

The old Lord looked at them with weathered eyes and solemnly added, "Lord Genichiro will guide you and aid in protecting you through the travels. I cannot spare a squad of men, so I lend you one of our best."

"That is all too kind, Lord Ishinn," The Divine Heir whispered, bowing deeply in gratitude. "We will try to return with haste."

"Before you go, your shinobi will require his weapon," Isshin shakily rose to his feet, turning to the altar behind him, lit only in a few candles. The incense that drifted throughout the area was not lost on anyone, healing and soothing all the same. With a firm hand that denied his age, the Lord turned around, holding the skilled blade out for the child. "When you have left the castle grounds and met with Lord Genichiro, you may bestow the weapon to its rightful owner."

With a determined face and a steady gaze, Lord Kuro took the blade without ever showing its true weight on his small form. Wolf's heart swelled with pride, and he wondered if his father ever felt such a thing for him.

-:-

The pale moon hung over their heads fully and the gentle breeze caused the wheat to dance freely in a soothing motion. Lord Kuro stood in the middle of the field, with his loyal shinobi knelt steadfast before him.

"Raise your head," The Divine Heir softly commanded, watching as his Wolf lifted his chin, dark eyes highlighted by the moon. "Kusabimaru, your sword... My shinobi," The wind's breeze filled them with renewed purpose and promise. "In accordance with the bond of lord and retainer, you will pledge your life in my service."

Wolf bowed his head once more, eyes closing peacefully as he lifted his hands and touched his fingertips and palms to the beloved blade. It felt like coming home. His voice was sure and absolute as he replied, "As you command."

Lord Genichiro watched from afar, standing by the two horses and holding a lead in each hand. His gaze drifted towards the castle, where his people stayed, trapped in a failing fortress. His grandfather's will was absolute, but the thought of leaving his people and his homeland alone and without his blade to guide them left a sour taste in his mouth.

He did not want to be babysitting the Divine Heir, nor his steadfast shinobi. And as Wolf rose and met his gaze from across the serene field, he was certain that the man didn't want him there, either.

-:-

Wolf did not enjoy being on horses, especially in the dark. They were well-trained beasts, but their nature allowed them to spook easily, and he was not keen on being thrown from the saddle. Lord Genichiro rode ahead of them effortlessly as if he was raised and trained on the back of that steed. Even for all his armor and all his height, the nobel mare didn't seem to budge. She was sturdy and built of iron, her muscles bulging with each powerful hoof fall.

The extra weight of some supplies on the mare's back was also ignored, and Wolf wondered what kind of extensive breeding must've been done to produce such iron-wrought horses. Their own steed was dappled in browns and creamy whites, only offset by its black socked hooves. The Divine Heir seemed quite pleased to be in the saddle, hands holding fast to the reins as they moved along at a rough, quick pace. Though he didn't laugh or verbally admit his enjoyment, Wolf could sense the aura of incredible glee that danced in the air.

Having watched the boy grow, he'd become quite in tuned to his Lord's emotions and wishes. A good shinobi could pick up on commands that went unspoken, ones that only danced between the eyes of Lord and Retainer in tense situations.

Right now, Wolf felt strangely at peace, happy that his Lord could taste a sliver of normal childhood wonder and whimsy.

Wolf didn't mind being pinched in the saddle if it meant that Kuro would be charmed and secure throughout the ride, well protected from the back by his own body while his gaze was always flicking about their surroundings, looking out for any surprise attacks. He still didn't fully trust that Lord Isshin would allow them safe passage, and he was ready to slay General Genichiro if necessary.

It had been far too long since Kusabimaru had tasted blood.

-:-

Two days had passed since they left Ashina castle, and Lord Genichiro was still quiet and stiff. Wolf sat next to the Divine Heir as he stripped the hide off of Lord Genichiro's latest successful hunt, a large sika deer. It's spotted hide would be useful to stretch and tan, but they had no time nor tools to make it so.

The trio was silent, Lord Kuro preparing the tea over a small fire while the two older men worried about preserving and packing the meat for their travels. A good buck would feed them for many nights if salted and dried correctly, and Wolf was keen on ensuring that the young Lord would be easily satisfied in their travels.

They worked efficiently together, annoyingly so, and Wolf tried not to focus so much on the sheer size of the man who sat beside him. Instead, he watched Genichiro's hands as they applied the salt to their select cuts of meat, rubbing the textured crystals in very thoroughly.

Although he was staring, Wolf's small blade never missed a beat. He carved out the meat from the various body parts, a clothe spread across their laps to avoid any spills on their clothes. Despite himself, Wolf found himself relaxing, just a hair.

He was still sure that he could draw his blade and strike Lord Genichiro down, if necessary.

The Divine Heir sat close to the fire as the night began to deepen, the skies turning a solemn shade of black. So close to the forest line, but still near the open field, the stars above gave a twinkling shine of glee. Soon, Wolf cooked their meat and took his usual watch post near the north while Genichiro watched over the south.

The night dragged on, Lord Kuro settling by the warm embers for his evening reading. Soon enough, his eyes closed and breathing softened as he slumped over, book in hand. Wolf only left his post to grab the blankets from the horse's pack, gently laying it atop the young Lord and taking the book from his hands. He dog-eared the page and set it close to the boy's side before returning to his watchful posture.

He could _feel_ Genichiro staring at him, causing a sense of heat to crawl up his spine. Unsettling, yet.... strangely welcomed.

Turning his head somewhat, he caught Lord Genichiro's gaze. The other man seemed to be impassively studying him, and Wolf thinned his lips. A steady hand rested along the comforting hilt of his blade, and he turned his attention back to the field. Soon enough, the feeling of being watched vanished.

-:-

The next morning they rode deeper into the woods, moving at a slow pace for the horses' sake. Branches and thick brush lurked underfoot, along with a steadily growing, coiling fog that played around the legs of their steeds. Lord Kuro shivered in the saddle, and even Wolf felt the chill through his worn clothing. General Genichiro seemed unphased, certainly kept warm by the great cloak that surrounded his body, accenting him in a dark shroud and a golden leaflet.

Reaching into the saddle packs, Wolf carefully pulled out the blanket that the Divine Heir often slept with and offered it to him with a nod. "My lord. You are trembling."

The child flashed him a thankful smile and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, tucking his chin down to entrap any radiating heat. A barely suppressed chuckle wormed its way out of Wolf's lips and Kuro sent him a simple smirk at the sound.

It was rare to see his loyal shinobi smile, let alone vocally communicate his like, and the young Lord clung to those moments as if they were the most precious things in the world.

-:-

Night fell upon the forest far too quickly. The darkness was deeper in the woods as the trees looming high overhead offered no starlight sanctuary. Lord Genichiro's mare let out a snort and stomped her hooves as they trekked deeper into the darkness, looking for a suitable clearing to make camp for the evening.

"Should we ride on through the night?" Lord Kuro asked, his voice muffled behind the blanket that he still kept wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Wolf thinned his lips and stared out into the mists, watching as it curled and danced in the spaces between the thick, gnarly trees. A sense of unease gripped him slowly, and he stiffened his posture.

His hand drifted to the hilt of his blade as the shinobi intoned, "I believe that would be the wisest choice, my Lord."

Tense minutes ticked by slowly, the two horses plowing forwards steadily with their riders in tow. Dark eyes narrowed as they crept along through the trees, and Wolf's head snapped towards the left when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. The sword was drawn on instinct and the incoming kunai was reflected with effortless grace, plunging into a nearby tree.

Kuro tensed against Wolf's chest, eyes wide and arms trembling as a single glowing butterfly weaved its way through the mist. His mind was instantly thrown back to the burning estates with the bandits raging outside and his parent's agonized cries on the wind of ash and ember. His voice choked in terror, his vision locked on that single butterfly.

It twirled like a drunken dancer, free and careless, inching its way closer and closer until a single arrow shattered the illusion like glass, causing it's now broken wings to fracture and fail.

Lord Genichiro's voice was unyielding as he growled, "These spirits will _not_ stand in our way."

Wolf's sword was still held at the ready as he glanced towards the larger man, watching as he drew another arrow from the quiver and notched it onto the large and powerful bow. He had not yet seen Genichiro in battle, but he had been watching the man from the palace as he practiced his posture and forms, crossing swords and taking down live targets with nearly obsessive fervor.

His lips thinned impassively as his gaze continued throughout the rest of the darkened forest, fingers squeezing along the length of his dear sword. Distantly, an old, weathered laugh wheezed closer to them.

"It's been a long time... son of Owl." The woman strode from the mists with relaxed confidence, hands held low at her sides and features blank. Wolf's brows pinched in confusion before he slowly stood up in the saddle, balancing on the horse's back while examining her.

The Wolf could still recall their training together. She had been a brutally efficient master, making him question his own perseverance and skill more than once. And now, she was an apparent enemy. "Lady Butterfly..." His gaze only left hers to look down upon his Lord, "Leave us."

"But -"

Wolf shook his head and dropped down from the large animals flank. He reached for the reins and firmly placed them into Kuro's trembling hands. "Do what must be done," He bowed his head before warning, "Do not wait for me."

The child's eyes were pained, but his expression steeled after a moment. "Yes, my Wolf." The horse was spurred on, following Genichiro's.

The general and the shinobi's gaze met briefly, a pact and a promise of the Lord's safety delivered in the distance between them.

Once the beasts vanished into the mist, Wolf turned back towards his old mentor and regarded her coldly. Her expression never changed as she reached behind her and quickly produced a handful of kunai. "Now then, son of Owl. Shall we dance?"

He shifted his stance and readied his sword, studying her movements before they began. The first set of kunai passed by him in a blur as he dodged to the left, lunging nearer to close the distance between them.

"Lady Butterfly... why?" He whispered while slashing out with his sword, only to be blocked by her leg.

She lunged back onto a tree, balancing there precariously for a split moment. "Why indeed... You'll die if you doubt yourself, boy."

They clashed again, a symphony of metal and judgment. When she lunged into the air, he threw a shuriken at her middle. When she threw her leg down, intending to smash in his skull, he dodged to the side at the last moment. When she charmed him with butterflies, he merely outran the taunting memories and raced at her, teeth bared. The golden insects dissipated in wake of his loyalty, and she was once again reminded of the boy with the dark, hungry eyes.

Much like his namesake, Wolf was a _relentless_ hunter.

Continually he attacked her without rest. Blood speckled the forests floor, a declaration of their brutal ending. But as Wolf plunged his sword one final time into her chest, and then swung the blade around to her back, piercing her heart, his final words would haunt her.

"Lady Butterfly... Forgive me!"

She fell to her knees, a smile upon her bloodied lips as she conceded. "You've... gotten stronger... Wolf..." Her body exploded into hundreds of fragmented butterflies, dancing through the forest and scattering apart, a testament to her many memories.

Wolf watched them vanish with a feeling of great loss gnawing at him.

First his father, and now a well-respected mentor. Much like the land of Ashina, his history was unraveling right in front of his eyes, by his very hand. But his loyalty to Lord Kuro would not waver. He would fight a thousand friends if it meant keeping the Divine Heir safe from harm, secure from those that would abuse his heritage.

As he reflected on his choices, he slowly sheathed his blade and began to walk back towards the main path, spurred onwards to reunite with Lord Kuro. A sudden crack behind him made him quickly spin around, reaching for his sword, but the movement was interrupted by a large, heavy blade spearing him clean through from the back.

Blood painted the ground in front of him as he choked back a groan, staring disbelievingly at the sword that glinted in the dim lighting between the trees. He shakily reached up to grasp at the blade as his legs gave way beneath him, kneeling sloppily on the forest floor.

The blade was yanked free of his body, scraping messily along his ribs and his spine. His arms went numb as he fell forwards, struggling for breath as blood quickly filled his lungs. Darkness crept into his vision as he laid there, listening to heavy footsteps departing, towards Ashina castle.

Perhaps, Wolf thought, they had been betrayed by Lord Isshin after all.

But as his consciousness began to fail him, a quicker set of footsteps came darting closer. A familiar pair of clothed sandals stepped into his line of sight, and he let out a choked wheeze as Genichiro's hand fell atop his shoulder, rolling him over.

As blood poured from his lips and a gasping breath escaped his bloodied lips, Wolf could've sworn that the general looked worried. Before he could dedicate much thought into the matter, his head lolled and darkness sank its claws into him, tempting him to sleep.

A few words were mumbled above him, all lost to the sweet sweep of sleep. The last thing he felt was a warm, thick weight being settled atop him, and Genichiro's arms slipping behind his knees and his shoulders, lifting him from the bloodied forest floor.

He thought of how lonely Lord Kuro would be now, and a subconscious wheeze of regret spilled out of him, painting his chin and lips in a vibrant hue. The world went dark without warning, and Wolf _mourned_ for his failed duty as a shinobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying it thus far! I've really fallen in love with this beautiful game, and was inspired to write! 
> 
> Sadly doesn't seem like anyone in the community (that I found) is looking for rp partners.... press f. So I guess I'll just write... ;-; [If anyone is interested, my discord is Polarized Echo#7865 ;) ]
> 
> Comments and questions appreciated and well loved! :3


End file.
